Love Is A Strange Thing For Us
by EnigmaShady02
Summary: It's the story of a regular guy named Adrian going through high school life and meets a girl named Wendy It's love at first sight and they are in love with each other but will Wendy's painful past ruin the relationship I don't own Wendy and i only used Wendy


**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

"Uh, here goes my crappy day again!" began Adrian our main protagonist who was going through his high school life as any other person would do.

"That's right buddy only we can go through this shit" answered his best friend, Kenny.

The two boy's appearance was almost identical only that Kenny was more muscular and rugged than Adrian but Adrian made it up for his sense of humor and his willingness to be the good guy.

As they were walking they suddenly stopped as Adrian hit someone.

"Hey watch were you were g-g-go-ing" said Adrian as he looked in front of him as this beautiful, young, petite girl fell and was looking at him.

"Ouch!" said the girl.

"I'm so sorry, let me help you" said Adrian as he helped the girl get up.

"Thanks!" said the girl.

"Are you hurt, I mean are you ok" said Adrian.

"I'm ok unless you stop bumping into people" said the girl.

"SORRY!" said Adrian with all of his heart.

His apology stopped when the girl in front of him met him face to face causing him to blush

"Wait are you from the school?" said the girl

"Yes ma'am, I'm Adrian and this is my buddy Kenny" said Adrian

"Now he mentions me" said Kenny in his mind

"Um, so can you tell me your name" said Adrian

"Hi I'm…."said the girl interrupted by the school bell ringing

"Oh, no I'm going to be late for class!"

"Let's talk later ok" said the girl.

"Hey wait!" said Adrian

And by that the beautiful girl disappeared

"Huh, she's so weird" remarked Adrian

"What's even weirder is that you look like you never even saw a woman before" said Kenny

"Shut up you son of a bitch" said Adrian

" All right shithead let's get to class before I get late and suspended again" said Kenny

"I gotta find out what's that girl's name is!" said Adrian

Chapter 2: It's Wendy

After that strange encounter Adrian and Kenny went back to their class and talked to their other friends, Paul and Stephen.

"Sup' Paul, Sup' Stephen" said Kenny.

"Sup guys" said Paul

"Hey guys what's with Adrian over there he just keeps on blushing" said Stephen

"Because my dear friend Adi is in love with a girl who he doesn't know" said Kenny

"Shut up you guys I'm gonna try and find her" said Adrian

"Oh, well Adrian's growing up" said Paul

"And he found a girl, that's amazing good thing cuz' Kenny's staying a virgin" said Stephen

"Oh, will you guys please shut up!" said Kenny

Next we find our mysterious girl talking to her best friend in the classroom beside Adrian's

"I don't know in what you see in him he is probably going to look like like your ex and you know that your best friend Martha is going to protect you" said Martha

"Thanks but I don't need your help besides he's different" said the girl

"Different in what way your last was good to you ended up being a jerk" said Martha

"I know that but he's really sweet and caring I think he's the one" said the girl

"Huh? It's like I don't know you but if you're really going I can't stop you" said Martha

"Thanks, I'll always need your help and thanks for being there" said the girl then hugged Martha

"She sure has grown up" said Martha as she is blushing when the girl is hugging her.

"Does this mean I'm starting to fall in love with my best friend?" said Martha in her thoughts

As soon as that Adrian arrives and proceeds to go to the blue haired girl who he met earlier

"Um Hi" said Adrian being nervous and could not stop blushing

The girl goes in shock and says, "Oh, you're here"

"I just want to say you're very beautiful and I.I.I want to ask…you out" said Adrian with his heart beating faster

"Sure pick me up at eight" said the girl

"Ok and your name is" said Adrian

"I'm Wendy" said the girl. "Ok Wendy nice to meet you" said Adrian.

**Chapter 3: Dates and Setbacks**

After a few set of dates and memorable moments Wendy started feeling comfortable being with Adrian but she still though of the pain of her last boyfriend.

Unbeknownst to them a stranger was watching from the bushes were they were sitting on a park bench.

"Bastard what are you going to do with Wendy. I know what's your aim you intend to have sex with her that's why you're so interested I will never let go of Wendy-sama." said Martha.

Meanwhile still on the bench and passionately kissing Adrian and Wendy were having a good time and when the two released and gasping for air

"Adr." said Wendy before Adrian then started to kiss her again before letting her go because she was out of breath

"Wendy I love you" said Adrian before Wendy pulled him for another heated kiss

While they were still kissing Martha almost drew out her mace and was about to hit Adrian

"Bastard you're making love to Wendy here I'll destroy you" said Martha

But then Wendy stopped and cried on the shoulders of Adrian.

"What's wrong Wendy, Wendy, Wendy!" said Adrian in a shock

"I'm okay it's just it's too painful" said Wendy still crying

**"What's painful?" said Adrian trying to comfort his beloved**

**"It's just when we kiss it makes me think of my ex who is just like you. I'm just scared that it will happen again" said Wendy and started crying again**

**"You made Wendy-sama cry and think about him. I will make your death even more painful bitch." Said Martha almost about to use that mace to destroy Adrian**

**Then Adrian put his finger next to Wendy's eyes and wiped her eyes that had tears coming out.  
**

**"Hey stop your crying it will be all right I promise you I will never ever be like him. He may have been your first but all I care about that you are my last and everything." said Adrian then started smiling next to Wendy**

**Wendy then stopped crying and then hugged Adrian**

**"I'm sorry Adrian and thank you. I can really count on you" said Wendy**

**"Wow! He may be right for her. BUT I'm still going to get MY WENDY-SAMA" said Martha in ecstasy**

**"Hey let's go back to your place." said Adrian**

**"Sure" said Wendy**

**And as that the two lovers leave the park bench and head on to Wendy's house.**

**Also got clear when Martha climaxed about thinking about Wendy. "Wendy!"**

**Chapter 4: We Are Finally One**

**After arriving at Wendy's house they noticed it was empty**

**"Mother", "Father" said Wendy as the house was silent**

**As she closed the door she said**

**"Well it looks like we're al..." stopped when Adrian kissed her and started caressing her and touched her ass**

**"Hmm" said Wendy as she was concentrating on their tongues dancing on each other's mouth.**

**When they finally stopped for a gasp of air and then Adrian said**

**"Let's go to your room" then they kissed again this time stronger than before as they reached Wendy's room**

**After that Adrian pushed Wendy to her bed and removed his shirt. And started kissing again and stopped when Adrian removed Wendy's blouse and revealed a blue bra.**

**"Wow! You're looking sexy" said Adrian staring at Wendy in lustful eyes**

**"I know because only you make me feel this way" said Wendy as she jumped on to Adrian's hips and started grinding while her legs crossing on to his back**

**During those moments it started getting even hotter when Adrian's erection started growing and then was in a strain like if Wendy removed his shorts his dick would pop out. Next Wendy too soon felt the heat with her nipples hardening and her core getting even wetter.**

**After that clothes flew until they were completely naked and started kissing again then Adrian said**

**"Are you sure you want this I don't wanna hurt you" said Adrian being caring**

**"You're the only guy I trust now come on here babe" said Wendy as they begin to start**

**Adrian cupped Wendy's breasts and started touching her hardened nipples which made Wendy scream in pleasure and make her want him more, then he started licking one of her breasts then went to the other one.**

**He then pushed her and placed one finger in her pussy and she said in pleasure**

**"Please Adrian more" said Wendy as Adrian then placed two and three fingers inside her and then as she neared her climax she then came and her juices were on Adrian's fingers as he licked his fingers clean**

**Then Wendy went to Adrian and then grabbing his cock and placing the head into her mouth then nearly swallowed the thing**

**As Adrian knew he was close because he had shocks of pleasure massing out and he just released a lot of sperm in Wendy's mouth and Wendy swallowed it all**

**Before they went to Wendy's heated and wet core**

**Adrian said, "Are you sure you really want this. It's going to hurt a little"**

**Then Wendy said, "I know but I want it to be with you because. I love you"**

**They kissed and then Adrian said "I love you too"**

**And with that he gently placed his thing inside her.**

**Wendy felt a little pain when her maidenhood got pierced but then it averted back to pleasure as soon she felt his lips on her lips**

**As he was still careful about hurting her he went slow but in a rhythm**

**She also followed his rhythm and she had so much pleasure in it that she said**

**"I'm okay. Do it to me FASTER AND HARDER!" she said in a lustful voice.**

**And with that Adrian obeyed and did it faster and harder.**

**"Yes… Adi… Ohh!... Adrian…. Yes…. Harder… Faster!" said Wendy in ecstasy**

**"Oh Wendy I'm so close" said Adrian**

**"Me too hold me and never let me go" said Wendy**

**And with that they're climaxes arrived at the same time and then they got out and Adrian kissed Wendy on her forehead and brushed a hair out of her head and said**

**"Don't worry I will always be here for you" said Adrian**

**And then the two lovers still naked slept together by each other's arms.**


End file.
